This Is Our Story
by werewolfe-cupcake
Summary: I'm Leah Clearwater. I've never been in love... until now. Jacob Black... everything I ever wanted, ever dreamed. This is our story, of how love was found, broken, and repaired.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, This is my first story, so go easy on me. I'm a ok writer and don't have a Beta, so this should be interesting. The position is up for grabs :) On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1: Leah POV

Another crappy day. With Jake. What did I do to deserve this? It's so hard to keep a secret, but I think I did pretty well. Truth is, I have a MAJOR crush on Jake. Whoa.. Did I just sound like a girl? Weird.

I rolled to get out of bed and gasped. Shit! There was blood everywhere! What happened!? Then I realized something. It was all by my lower half. No! I can't have that! Not since I started shifting! I raced to the bathroom. Sure enough, I was having my first period in 2 years!

Then I remembered something. Last night Jake kissed me. Was that what started it? But he had an Imprint! We had all heard his mind. When he thought of her it was pure love. But she was still only 2. So she still saw him as a big brother. Maybe he was willing to come into a different relationship? No Leah, bad thoughts! But what else could have brought this on? An imprint would have made me start my monthlies again. But who? Where was the ground breaking, chain attaching feeling? What started this!?

My mom chose right then to knock. "Are you ok honey?" she sounded worried. Damn! She must have seen the blood. "I think I'm starting my monthlies again mom." Trying to sound as normal as possible. " Oh honey, That's great!" Bursting into the room. Geez, Moms just don't respect privacy, do they?

"Mooom, why'd you do that? I don't need you for everything you know." "Oh Honey, I know, But now you can give birth!" Wow! This could just be a fluke! I said as much to her. She looked kinda disappointed. Wow, way to crush spirits Leah. But really! Kids? With who? I sure don't have anyone like that.

"Whatever I just need to get changed, I have patrol today." My Mom answered looking slightly embarrassed, "Ok honey, be safe, good luck!"

Ah, Breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Yay! Cheerios. Even better. Once that was complete, I headed out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hey Jake, what's up?"_ There's almost always something up with him. He akways has so much running through his mind, it was really confusing at times. _"Oh, hey Leah, can I talk to you?" "Sure what's up" "I meant in human form, at my house." _What could he possibly want? Besides I had patrol. _"I'll get someone to run it for you" _Wow it must be REALLY important for me to miss patrol. _"Meet you there" _I answered for confirmation.

I ran as fast as possible. I slowed down when I came close, shifting and getting my stuff on. Ringing his doorbell, Billy answered. "Hey Billy, where's Jake?" "Upstairs" One thing I like about Billy is that he is a man of few words. " K thanks" I raced upstairs. I know Jakes house as well as my own by now.

d

"You wanted to see me, O Mighty Alpha?" I asked with that Leahish mocking tone in my voice. "Yes, Please sit down." Hmm… Why's he being serious, Jake is _never_ serious. "Leah, You remember what happened last night?" "Of course Jake, how could I forget?" You really don't just forget something like that, I mean I remember every kiss and this one was different. Special somehow. Kinda like my first kiss. "Well that kiss was really special. I don't understand why, but I need more. Leah, It felt like imprinting."


	2. Chapter 2

EVER! I'm glad that someone thinks my story is so far good! It would be AMAZING if you guys could review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Queen.

Chapter 2 (Leah POV)

"Jake, y-you what!?" I said in utter disbelief. "Lee, I think I love you." He answered with complete honesty in his eyes. "B-but you have an Imprint." God, I sounded like an idiot. I was making a complete fool of myself in front of Jake of all people! "I don't know Lee, I feel this pull towards you. I have stopped loving Nessie." "How?" Thank goodness I got rid of that stutter, If he really loved me then I wouldn't want to seem stupid.

"Lee, I want to try breaking the Imprint. I want to break free." Then Queen started playing in my head. Damn my music knowledge. That's something Jake and I share in common. I scowled at him. "What!?" he looked hurt and shocked and then I was singing.

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free_

_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real_

_I've fallen in love, yeah_

_God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_

_It's strange but it's true_

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

_But I have to be sure_

_When I walk out that door_

_Oh how I want to be free, baby_

_Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to break free_

_But life still goes on_

_I can't get used to living without, living without_

Living without you by my side

_I don't want to live alone, hey_

_God knows, got to make it on my own_

_So baby can't you see_

_I've got to break free_

_I've got to break free_

_I want to break free, yeah_

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free

By the end we were both singing and we had goofy grins on our faces. With the last line Jake said "Does that mean you love me too?" And I kissed him, like I never have before, not even with Sam. It was amazing, breathtaking kind of kiss. By the end we were both gasping for breath.

Once we had caught up, I was I his arms dancing to Queen, we spun, twirled, dipped and swayed. Laughing the entire way, we never noticed the time. When I finally looked at the time, I gasped. "Oh shit! Jake it's almost nine!" "What!? But you got here at like 10!" He said in shock. "Well I gotta go!" I said while kissing him on the cheek.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

As I lay in bed, I thought about him. His warm brown eyes, his smile, his lips, his arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep thinking about Jacob Black.

~.~.~.~

Jake's POV

I fell asleep with thought of her, Leah Clearwater. That beautiful, wonderful girl that was mine.

**A/N: So I decided that every once in a while I will dedicate a chapter to a band or artist because in my opinion Jake and Leah seem like musical people. So this was obviously dedicated to Queen. Anyway, Don't forget to ****REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

EVER! I'm glad that someone thinks my story is so far good! It would be AMAZING if you guys could review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Queen.

Chapter 2 (Leah POV)

"Jake, y-you what!?" I said in utter disbelief. "Lee, I think I love you." He answered with complete honesty in his eyes. "B-but you have an Imprint." God, I sounded like an idiot. I was making a complete fool of myself in front of Jake of all people! "I don't know Lee, I feel this pull towards you. I have stopped loving Nessie." "How?" Thank goodness I got rid of that stutter, If he really loved me then I wouldn't want to seem stupid.

"Lee, I want to try breaking the Imprint. I want to break free." Then Queen started playing in my head. Damn my music knowledge. That's something Jake and I share in common. I scowled at him. "What!?" he looked hurt and shocked and then I was singing.

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free_

_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real_

_I've fallen in love, yeah_

_God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_

_It's strange but it's true_

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

_But I have to be sure_

_When I walk out that door_

_Oh how I want to be free, baby_

_Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to break free_

_But life still goes on_

_I can't get used to living without, living without_

Living without you by my side

_I don't want to live alone, hey_

_God knows, got to make it on my own_

_So baby can't you see_

_I've got to break free_

_I've got to break free_

_I want to break free, yeah_

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free

By the end we were both singing and we had goofy grins on our faces. With the last line Jake said "Does that mean you love me too?" And I kissed him, like I never have before, not even with Sam. It was amazing, breathtaking kind of kiss. By the end we were both gasping for breath.

Once we had caught up, I was I his arms dancing to Queen, we spun, twirled, dipped and swayed. Laughing the entire way, we never noticed the time. When I finally looked at the time, I gasped. "Oh shit! Jake it's almost nine!" "What!? But you got here at like 10!" He said in shock. "Well I gotta go!" I said while kissing him on the cheek.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

As I lay in bed, I thought about him. His warm brown eyes, his smile, his lips, his arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep thinking about Jacob Black.

~.~.~.~

Jake's POV

I fell asleep with thought of her, Leah Clearwater. That beautiful, wonderful girl that was mine.

**A/N: So I decided that every once in a while I will dedicate a chapter to a band or artist because in my opinion Jake and Leah seem like musical people. So this was obviously dedicated to Queen. Anyway, Don't forget to ****REVIEW!**

**A/N: Well it seems like you all liked the last one better than the first. Thanks for the reviews! Take the Poll on my Profile to decide where I go with this story. Thank you soooo much reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2 (Jake POV)

I danced with Leah. It made my heart expand. Watching her sway her hips, laughing at my goofy moves was amazing. I can't believe she loved me too. Then that kiss, like nothing I have ever experienced before. Soft, fiery and passionate all in one. She was truly amazing. Suddenly she jumped up "Oh Shit!" she exclaimed. "It's almost nine!" Then she rushed out the door.

Oh well, I'll just go see her tomorrow. Then I was asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rennesmee. My first thought every morning. Then it came rushing back, Leah, that amazing beautiful _woman _you love, Jake what are you thinking? You love Lee now. Nessie was just a girl. Leah was amazing in every way. I needed them both. How?

I should sort that out soon. I sighed with that thought. How was I going to break it to Nessie? I had been avoiding her since kissing Leah. It had been 4 days. She was bound to wonder what was up. The whole family would. I'll bring Lee today to go see them. Then I'll explain it to her parents and they can explain it to her.

Of course things never go as you want them to.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I took pity. I just wanted to keep writing. But c'mon! You can do better than that! 2 people voted! Since they voted for different things, I have to make this decision by myself :( Thank you very much. Don't forget to review.

Bella POV

"Jake will be trying to break the imprint" That snobby she-wolf said. God I hate her. Wait what? What will Jake do? Break the Imprint? Is that even possible? Edward glanced at me and I nodded for him to continue. "Is that possible?" His silk smooth voice sounded so calm, so sure. Jake replied "We don't know, even if I can't I will be there for her as a friend, not a lover."

Why? Had he found someone else? I let my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts. I wasn't too sure on speaking right now. He voiced what I thought "Why though? Have you found someone else?" As he said that, he pulled me closer to him as if to protect me. God! I don't need protection I'm a vampire now! But I did love the way he held me and the over protectiveness was cute.

"Not Bella" Jake said with that grin. "Try me!" Whoa the she-wolf sounded upset! Her!? Of all the stupid people, why her!? Why not my Rennesme!? Was she not good enough for him!? Before I knew what I was doing I was flying through the air as the red haze filled my vision. I was, after all, just out of my newborn faze.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Leah POV (YAY!)

I blinked out of my day dream when Bella came flying through the air at us. Wasn't she supposed to be over that now? I mean it's been 2 years. I reacted by phasing, basically destroying all the furniture. _Good _I smirked to myself. I ran outside 'cause even though I wouldn't mind destroying their house I didn't want them even more angry.

I heard fighting inside, Jake had phased too and was fighting Edward. Whoa. He had sounded so calm. What on Earth had Jake done!? I was fighting now. Twisting away from her bared teeth I barked out a laugh. I attacked and ripped a finger off. Oh damn, now she looks mad. I didn't know she could get more mad then she already was. I was wrong I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WOAH! What's it been? 5 months? I honestly forgot about this story until I was cleaning off my desktop the other day, and I found this. Talk about forgetfulness. I'm sorry guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.

Chapter 4 (Jake POV)

We ended up back at my place. Wes at for a couple minutes in silence, lost in our thoughts. " That went well" Leah commented her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Yes, very well." The grin spread across my face and soon we were rolling around laughing.

Rennesme POV

I may not be very old, about 2 and a half years, but I looked like I was 10 and was very far mentally advanced. I knew my Jake and I were destined to be together and he had always told me he would never leave me. Never ever.

When I saw my parents faces I knew something was wrong. My dad started "Jacob-" I cut him off. "What, is he ok? Did something hurt him?" My Dad continued " Jacob decided to not be yours anymore" his voice sounded far off as I felt myself slip into blackness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I woke up, I was in the main house. It came rushing back. Jake, My soul, My heart, did not want me. He was gone forever lost to me. When Dad heard my thoughts he said " No honey, he will be your friend, your best friend if you wish, but no more that that." Oh. Oh! Now I understood. How could he!? We were destined to be together, forever. "W- who?" I managed to choke out. Mom looked at me with pity in her eyes, almost covered up, but not completely hidden from me. "Leah Clearwater" Uncle Emmet growled. "If that pup wants to live, he will never se foot in this house again."

My mind was reeling. Leah? Leah did this to me? As that was racing around my head, I took in my surroundings. Grandma and Grandpa were in the corner looking very worried, Uncle Jasper had Aunt Alice on his lap, I'm almost as big as her now, she is only 4"11. Uncle Emmet had his arm around Aunt Rosalie. Mom was snuggled against Daddy. For the first time in my life I felt lonely.

I used my mind to look for Jake, and what little glimmer of him I fund, it was pure happiness. Then, I felt like my heart had been torn out. Like the world was collapsing. Almost as soon as it started it stopped, and I drifted into nothingness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nothing is peaceful. Feeling nothing after that pain was welcome, but as I looked inside myself, I realized that there was something missing. Something big. After dwelling on it, I felt nothing. Jake, Jake. My amazing Jacob. His presence in me was gone. He wasn't my Jacob anymore. He was Leah's Jacob.

A/N: Wow. Short I know. I will update as soon as possible though. Review, and tell me how much you hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I said I would update soon, and here it is. Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or Nickel Back.

Chapter 5 Jakes POV

I was hanging with Leah, at my house, listening to Nickel Back.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the price is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you're never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life _

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

Leah was mouthing the words and shaking her ass as she made dinner. She is actually quite a good cook… Not that great a dancer though. But, that butt of hers sure is fine… She is so pretty, my Leah. And as soon as those words were in my head, that all I could think of. My Leah, my Leah. Mine. And that connection I had felt for 2 and a half years was gone.

There was no pain. Just a kind of emptiness where it had been. As I gazed at Leah, in shock, she turned around. Our eyes met, and it was imprinting all over again. She was all I had ever wanted, and my mind was screaming at me. How? How could this be possible? I couldn't possibly have 2 soul mates! That was my mind at first but then Leah collapsed into my arms sobbing with joy. I was torn, but I held her and hugged her and we felt like one.

A/N: All will be explained in the next chapter. I finally know where this story is going! Yay! I always love writing about Leah and Jacob. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Geez why's it been? Another 6 months? Well, here's a longer  
chapter than normal. Sorry for the huge wait guys! I promise not a  
long wait next time! And thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Marianas Trench.**

Chapter 7

Leah POV

When our eyes met, it was magic. I felt that pull that I had seen  
in Sam, and every other wolf that had imprinted minds. It was one  
thousand times better to feel it in person.

Hugging eachother, I felt whole. But then my mind started whirring.  
How could this be possible? Two soulmates? And how come this didn't  
happen earlier? Then I realized I didn't give a shit. I had my other  
half, my heart and soul. I felt complete.

I looked up at him and our eyes met as he leaned down -because I  
hadn't grown any taller with the wolf like the boys, and was only  
about 5'4- and captured my lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

It was what every girl hoped for, that spark, the connection that  
shot though my body, and I was loving every minute of it.

As he carried me up to his bedroom, he never broke the kiss.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I woke up in the morning in a state of bliss, and turned over to  
see Jake, my Jake. I got up quietley so not to wake him, and went to  
have a shower. Eugh I was so sore!

I thought about the wonderful man that was mine, and then started  
wondering how he had imprinted again. I guess we could go to the  
elders with it.

Renesmee POV

When I woke up from the state of nothingness, I was in Grandpa's make  
shift doctors office, set up so he could keep tabs on my growth.

I saw daddy in the corner and softly said "Daddy, how long have I been  
asleep?". Hearing my voice, he rushed over to me "Since last night,  
honey." He sounded so worried! I wish I hadn't been the one to make  
him feel like that.

I said to him "Daddy, Jake did it. He's Leah's Jacob now." my sobs  
couldn't be muffled through my blankets. The tears streaming down my  
face were pink, because most of the liquid in my system was blood.

I thought about how when Leah cried, her tears were normal. I felt  
jealous all of the sudden, and I knew what I wanted. Revenge.

Leah POV

While making breakfast, I was listening to my iPod, and my favorite  
band, Marianas Trench, and probably one of my favorite songs by them  
Cross My Heart.

So here's another day,  
I'll spend away from you,  
Another night,  
I'm on another broken avenue,  
My bag is ripped and worn,  
But then again it's all mine,  
Take what you wanna take,  
Whatcha wanna take,

I miss the stupid things,  
We go to sleep and then,  
You wake me up and kick me outta bed at 3 am,  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me,  
Do whatcha wanna do,  
Whatcha wanna do,

[chorus]  
Take me with you,  
I start to miss you,  
Take me home,  
I don't wanna be alone tonight,

And I want, I want to show you,  
And I will run to you,  
'Till I can't stand on my own anymore I,  
Cross my heart and hope to die,

The tales are all the same, you steal away from me,  
Another day,  
Another dollar that I'll never see,  
Can I get a piece of the, piece of the something good,  
Lie just a little, lie just a little, lie just a

I wonder what you're doing,  
I wonder if you got it,  
I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it,  
And I know where I go,  
I'm coming back to you,  
Be where I oughtta be, where I oughtta be, where I oughtta

[chorus]

- and my song was immediatley cut short when Jacob snuck up on me,  
and tickled me, scaring the crap out of me, might I add.

"Jake!" He gave me an innocent look, "what?" damn those cute puppy dog  
eyes of his. "Nothing" I smirked. "Oohkay? So whatcha making?" giving  
me his lopsided grin. "Pancakes!" He started jumping up and down,  
shaking the frame of the house. "JAKE! Stop it!" "Ok... I didn't even  
know you could cook, Lee." I glared at him "Of course I can! Geez. I'm  
not all bitchy werewolf." He smiled "I know, your also drop dead  
gorgeus."

Smiling at the compliment, I went back to making sure the pancakes  
didn't burn. Once they were done, I brought the huge platter into the  
living room, along with a jug of orange juice.

Turning on the TV, I called Jake in, saying it was ready. He came  
bounding down the stairs like a kid at Christmas. "Jake, can you calm  
down?" Givjng me those puppy dog eyes, he apologized. "Sorry, Lee,  
I'll try to act more my age." I laughed at his stricken expression, "I  
was only joking Jake." His face immediatley lit up, and we sat down to  
watch Spongebob.

Bella POV

I can't believe his nerve! How could he do this to my little girl?  
She was so quiet now. Then it struck me. Revenge.

Edward POV

I will kill him. Hurting my little Ness deserves punishment. I  
knew exactly what it called for. Revenge.

Third Person POV

So as all three of them planned revenge, Alice and Jasper sat in  
the living room discussing what was going to happen if this continued.  
She whispered furiously to him "We can't let them do this! It will  
only destroy them in the end!" Jasper nodded his silent agreement, and  
they started planning how to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOAH! 2 chapters in one day? I'm on a roll and it's not stopping anytime soon, I've even got a new story idea, I guess it's because it's summer break. **** Yay! So, enjoy the chapter, and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Who's seen Eclipse? And how many times? I've seen it 3 times already. What did you think of it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of it's characters'. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 8  


Leah POV

It's been 3 weeks since Jake and I imprinted on eachother and our  
bond gets stronger every day. I think it's because we both imprinted  
and not just one of us.

Then my mind wandered to how it was possible, and I remembered the  
Elders meeting two weeks ago.

I was nervous as hell, and I could tell Jake was too, who wouldn't  
be? We were about to tell our tribe elders that a part of the legends  
were wrong.

Sitting in the meeting hall, we watched the elders sit, tightly  
holding hands, I felt faint. I would keep it together though. For him.  
As the meeting started Billy gave us a look and said "So, what do you  
call us here for?" Glancing at Jake, I answered "We come to tell you  
of something that happened." Raising his eyebrow questingly was all  
the answer I got before having to explain it to him.

After a rather lengthy explanation, the entire assembly was  
shocked into silence. Quil Sr. stood up. "The Elders must meet to talk  
of this. We must come up with how this is possible, as I assume that's  
why you came to us." With a quick nod of Jakes head, we left.

A few days later, I got a call from the elders. They had come up  
with an theorie on how this was possible.

Renesmee POV

My plan; go over to Leah's, and totally trash it. I would wait  
until no one was home, and I wouldn't touch anything of Seth or Sue's.  
This was all revenge on Leah.

A part of me told me this was wrong, that this wasn't me and I was  
acting out of hurt, but I chose to ignore it. How could I listen? This  
was how I wanted it, and it couldn't be any other way.

Jake POV

I remember getting that call. Leah sounded so worried, saying that  
they had come up with an explanation, and a way to fix it if I wished.

So Leah thought I would abandon her?I mean it was easy enough to  
leave Nessie, why not her? But I knew that Leah was my true soul mate  
and I couldn't stand to leave her.

I told I'd be right over and quickly hung up. Phasing, I felt  
Seth's presence.

_Hey Jake, dude, I'm happy for you._

_Thanks, man. I'll just be glad when we sort it out, I can't stand this  
uncertainty.  
_

__Then Quil phased in.

_Hey, Jake, where ya headed?  
_

_Over to Lee's place, the elders have a theory.  
_

_Ok, man see ya later._ Seth sounded grossed out at what I was thinking  
of doing to Leah.

Barking out a laugh at his reaction, I morphed back into human form as  
I was there.

Knocking on the door, my sensitive hearing picked up sniffling.

"Hey Lee, it's gonna be okay. It's good that they have an idea. And I  
promise not to ever leave." I was speaking though the door, but I'm  
sure she heard me.

Footsteps walking towards the door, I heard it being unlocked with  
a very definite click. She slowly opened the door. She was a wreck.  
And all I wanted was to hold her near until she felt better. So that's  
what I did.

An hour later, she had stopped sniffling, and was calm enough to  
ask "Did you really mean it, what you said at the door?" "Of course,  
Lee. I would never lie to you." I quietley responded.

She beamed up at me, and even with her red, tear filled eyes, she  
was beautiful. How did I get so lucky? "So when are the elders going  
to tell us they're theory?" I asked quietly, praying that this didn't  
bring up more tears.

She responded with a almost silent "As soon as were ready.  
They're waiting for us."

**A/N: Oooh cliffie. :P I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so  
keep your heads up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Woot! So I'm back ;) I wish I had a beta though.. I think this  
story would be a lot better if I did! Anyway, thanks to the people who  
favourited, subscribed and reviewed! I love you! And I know what my  
next story is :) a Jasper and Bella story! (with Bella being a little  
better than she is in the books.) Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of it's charecters,  
that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

_Chapter 9  
_

Renesmee POV  


Finally, they were gone. I had waited a whole week for the house to  
be empty. I haven't seen Jacob in that long either. He hasn't kept his  
promise... He hasn't been there at all.

I was removing the cheap screen door with my pocket knife when I  
heard someone behind me. Spinning around, I realized it was Jasper.

"What are ya doin', sweetie?" a hint of his soubthern drawl coming  
through. I'm shocked it's still there after all this time.

"Uhhh... Jasper, I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." oh  
crap I missed the 'uncle' part. And I sounded so snarky and mean. This  
wasn't me. Or so I thought.

"Missy, it looks like your breaking and entering, but I know my  
darlin' Nessie wouldn't be doing such a horrid thing, so my eyes must  
be mistaken' me." Damn. I felt so guilty now. Oh well.

I smirked at him and responded "No, dear Uncle, your eyes are not  
mistaking you." I was liking this whole evil thing. It made me feel  
powerful. And then something in my brain clicked.

My mum's choclate brown eyes turned black as I grinned up at him.  
I now looked the equivalent of about 13 because under stressed  
circumstances, I grow faster. I don't know how intimidating I looked,  
but it was worth a shot.

Glaring at him, I told him to eff off and leave my business as  
exactly that. My business.

He looked shocked and hurt. I saw Alive emerging from the bushes  
looking shocked as well. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" my Aunt growled.

I turned around, looked her staight in the eye and responded  
"Renesmee is not here anymore."

Leah POV  


_[Still in flashback]  
_

We walked up to the doors of the meeting hall, and I glanced up at  
him at the same time he glanced down at me. With a reassuring squeeze  
of my hand, he opened the door and led the way in for me.

Inside the hall, it smelled like burning pine. Around the carved,  
circular table sat the elders.

"Welcome." Billy said in a very powerful voice "We are very  
pleased to see you both."

"As we are glad to see you, Father." God, Jake sounded so  
powerful.. and it was such a turn on. I know what we're doing tonight.

Old Quil stood shakily "As you know, we have reached an  
explanation for the phenomenon that occurred here."

We must have looked anxious because he smiled and started up  
again. "Jacob, us elders remember quite well your infatuation with a  
certain Isabella Swan, now Bella Cullen." Out of the corner of my eye  
I saw Jake flinch.

"With this knowledge we have come to the conclusion that Jake was  
simply so in love with Isabella that his mind created a bond with  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen so strong it stopped the bond between Leah and  
yourself from forming. Which still does not explain before Renesmee  
was born. We think Isabella became so much your world that you did not  
have time to think about love other than her and the pack."

Shock, denial and then outrage crossed Jacob's face. I couldn't  
believe Bella Fucking Cullen stalled me from a lifetime of happiness  
from me.

Reading the looks on our faces, Billy quickly stated "This IS just  
a theory though, no need to get angry or anything." Oh Billy, he has  
such a way with words.

Laughing quietly to myself, Jake looked at me in confusion and I  
shook my head and mouthed "later." I winked suggestively at him too.  
That's sure to give him ideas.

Turning back to the elders, I responded, for the first time in the  
entire meeting "Thank you, Elders, for the time you have taken with  
us. We beg forgiveness for any inconvenience we may have caused you."

Billy formally responded back "You are welcome, Daughter. You are  
forgiven for any inconveniences this may have caused. You are  
dismissed."

As we walked out I heard Jake breathe a sigh of relief, probably  
for getting that over and done with. Walking towards his house, he  
caught me off-guard by pinning me against a tree and kissing me  
passionately. Oh god.

After a few minutes of heavy making out, I managed to pant "Jake,  
at your house. We can't in the open like this."

Instead, he took me deeper into the forest, and, well, I think you  
know what happened there.

**A/N:** Remember, that's only a theory. Maybe the truth is different? Who  
knows? What do you guys think; is it something else or that? Review  
and give me your answer! If you think something else, what do you  
think it is? Bye for now people!


End file.
